La voz del mar
by Crimela
Summary: Makoto sabe cómo será su muerte. Sabe que se abrirá un espacio para él y, entonces, el agua sacará sus colmillos y lo atacará. Fantasy AU


Hola.

Free! no me pertenece.

* * *

 **La voz del mar**

 _Advertencias:_

-Fantasía

-Canon Divergence

-Capítulo 6, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club "Impacto, sin respiración"

-Supongo que Personaje Original (OC)

* * *

.

La voz del mar

.

Resumen: Makoto sabe cómo será su muerte. Sabe que se abrirá un espacio para él y, entonces, el agua sacará sus colmillos y lo atacará.

Morirá ahogado.

.o.O.o.

 **La voz del mar**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Primero**

 **Nadas para mí**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Rei!—bramó, quiso competir contra el sonido del mar, quiso que su voz llegara hasta las estrellas y se escuchara por toda la costa, quiso que su voz salvara a Rei.

Pero había una voz más fuerte, una que aplacaba sus intentos, una que paralizaba su voluntad.

—Es mío—Escuchó que el mar respondía.

—¡Rei!—Volvió a gritar, ignorando al trueno, al bramido, al mar. Rei le devolvió la mirada, y había pavor—. Resiste.

El azote de las olas al estrellarse en sus rostros, la oscuridad disminuida momentáneamente por el poderoso relámpago, el viento enfurecido chillando en sus oídos. La naturaleza implacable los aniquilaba, poco a poco, hundiéndolos en desesperación, pulmones que se llenaban de agua, gotas de vida yéndose…

—Eres mío—Le prometió la voz del mar. Pero Makoto forcejeó. Rei no merecía morir así, tan cerca de la costa, con esa expresión de miedo, con el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, con tantos sueños inacabados, con tantos deseos a medio cumplir—. No te resistas—La voz del mar era más fuerte, molesta—. Makoto.

La fuerza del mar se apoderaba de Makoto, derrotándolo. Empezaba a perder el conocimiento.

¿Estaba muriendo?

¿Rei…?

—No te resistas—Le susurró el mar al oído.

 **O.o.O.**

Tosió.

El agua salió de sus pulmones como si fuera una explosión y el dolor de un cuerpo maltratado le recordó lo que era estar vivo.

Sus ojos lograron enfocar a Haru.

—¡Haru! —Su voz era rasposa, grave. Volvió a toser, agua negra salió de su boca y de su nariz, trató de erguirse—. ¿Rei, Rei… él… está bi…?

Entonces _lo_ vio, y el agua que había tragado quedó atorada en su garganta.

Detrás de Haru, estaba una criatura: el ser del agua, la voz del mar.

Era un cuerpo masculino, compuesto por agua que fluía, como si estuviera en constante movimiento dentro de una silueta. Era color azul, como los ojos de Haru; era translúcido, como el agua pura; era negro, como las profundidades del mar; era calmo, como un lago; era turbio, como una tormenta; era miles de gotas; era un bloque de hielo. Era, simplemente, agua. Con forma humana.

Estaba acuclillado en la misma posición de Haru, con sus ojos translúcidos mirándolos fijamente.

—Makoto—susurró Haru, temblando, sus dedos le apretaban los hombros—. Él está bien. Está con Nagisa.

Haru no sabía si Nagisa había podido rescatar a Rei, pero confiaba en ellos, confiaba en Nagisa. Ahora solo le preocupaba que Makoto estuviera bien, que la expresión de miedo desapareciera de sus ojos, que lo mirara a los ojos…

La criatura del agua asintió, como si le diera la razón a Haru; y saber que Nagisa y Rei estaban bien no tranquilizó a Makoto. Su cuerpo temblaba y el agua salada le quemaba su interior.

Haru bajó una mano, acariciándole el brazo, hasta agarrarle la mano, la estrechó con fuerza, acercándola a su propio cuerpo.

—Makoto—Su voz apenas un murmullo con el que pretendía ocultar su miedo—. ¿Estás bien?

El agua le quemaba, en su garganta, en su piel, en su cabeza, en sus ojos. La arena bajo su cuerpo ardía. Las gotas de lluvia le herían.

¿Por qué la criatura estaba tan cerca de Haru? ¿Por qué el mar tenía voz y cuerpo? ¿Por qué le hablaba? ¿Por qué osaba acercarse a Haru? ¿Por qué su miedo, la criatura que acechaba en las profundidades, lo había seguido? ¿Por qué había salido del mar? ¿Por qué Haru aceptaba, sin más, la espantosa presencia de aquel ser?

Haru, preocupado, volteó la cabeza para ver lo que Makoto veía. El mar. Solo estaba el mar. Era cierto que Makoto le temía al mar, y que por poco perdía su vida en él, además estaba la incertidumbre del paradero de Nagisa y Rei; pero la expresión aterrada de Makoto no parecía normal, ni siquiera en esas circunstancias.

La criatura alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Haru, sus dedos eran gotas de lluvia. Haru no se inmutó, sus ojos rastreaban la línea del mar.

—Makoto—Haru giró el rostro hacia su amigo, aun tendido en la arena.

—Lo siento—murmuró Makoto, su voz rasposa, dolorosa—. Haru, lo siento tanto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Haru… lo siento tanto.

—No te disculpes—Había exasperación en su tono, y la criatura de agua asintió.

—No es tu culpa—dijo el mar.

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie?—Le dijo Haru, quizá si alejaba a Makoto del mar, su alma dejaría de temblar—. Podemos refugiarnos de la lluvia en ese lugar.

Quería saber si Makoto estaba realmente bien, si podía caminar. Le tendió la mano, y permitió que se apoyara en él. Makoto trastabilló, tenía toda su atención en el mar y se dejó arrastrar por Haru, hasta un paredón rocoso.

La criatura los siguió; sin embargo, no buscó refugio bajo la roca, como ellos, sino que se sentó al frente de Makoto, bajo la lluvia. Makoto miró la arena y trató de sosegar su respiración, aun podía sentir la presión en su pecho, el agua llenándolo todo, la criatura hundiéndolo.

No muy lejos de él, se sentó Haru.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó, suave, preocupado, lo miró de reojo, después otra vez a la arena.

—Sí—dijo Makoto, sin convicción.

—Todavía le tienes miedo al mar.

Makoto alzó los ojos para fijarse en la criatura, que parecía interesada, como si escuchar a Haru hablar del mar le conmoviera, como si esperara relamerse sus húmedos labios cuando Makoto confesara su miedo. Había inclinado su cuerpo, su cabeza ahora bajo la roca y parecía más corpórea, menos fluida, más detallada. Un mundo ajeno a Makoto se atisbaba en sus ojos azules y un aliento frío y salino salía de su boca.

—Lo siento, Haru—dijo Makoto, y la criatura se alejó—. Siento haberte involucrado en esto. Puse a todos en peligro.

—Tus amigos no están en peligro—Le dijo la voz del mar.

Makoto se estremeció. No quería tener esa conversación. No quería escuchar la voz del mar: su bramido lejano, su voz aterciopelada.

—Cuando vi a Rei ahogándose, mi cuerpo no respondió—susurró, sus ojos de nuevo en la arena, sus manos temblando, su mente luchando contra el recuerdo y el miedo desesperante—. Además, fui yo quién decidió venir a este campamento y fundó el club de natación. Siento haber puesto a todos en peligro.

—No fue tu culpa, Makoto—dijo Haru; y quiso decir algo más, acercar su mano al cuerpo de Makoto, sentirlo, palparlo, volver a escuchar su corazón, sentir su aliento contra su piel, saber que estaba vivo y que estaba con él. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, Makoto no parecía él, ni siquiera parecía el niño que le confesó su miedo al mar antes de nadar el relevo, cuando estaban en primaria.

—Ya vienen—dijo el mar, y al instante se oyó la voz de Nagisa llamándolos.

—¡Rei!—exclamó Makoto al verlo, y corrió hacia él, ignorando que tras él, la criatura y Haru lo seguían—. Siento no haber podido salvarte.

—Makoto—susurró Rei, cabizbajo—. Lamento haberlo puesto en esa situación.

—Lo importante es que todos estamos bien, ¿no, chicos?—exclamó Nagisa.

Pero ninguno de sus amigos parecía estar de acuerdo, realmente. Rei alzó sus ojos hacia Makoto temeroso de encontrar rechazo y odio; la duda temblaba en los ojos de Makoto que analizaba el cuerpo de Rei en busca de heridas; y Haruka tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios prietos, se sentía molesto con todos.

—Rei, nunca vuelvas a hacer algo parecido. Si no sabes nadar bien, no debes entrar al mar, solo, y menos de noche.

—Lo siento mucho, Haruka-sempai—tartamudeó Rei.

—No se trata de que lo sientas, sino de que no lo vuelvas a hacer—Volvió a reñir Haru.

—Haru, estoy seguro de que Rei tenía buenas intenciones—Intervino Nagisa—. Él solo quería practicar un poco más, para estar a nuestro nivel, para que nademos todos—Miró a Makoto en busca de apoyo, pero Makoto estaba cabizbajo.

—Makoto pudo haber muerto—Insistió Haru.

—Haru—Intercedió de nuevo Nagisa, su temple ocultaba su dolor—. También hay que regañarlos a ustedes. No pueden lanzarse al mar, así sin más; sin pedir ayuda.

—Tú también hiciste eso.

—¡Supongo que los cuatro tenemos un poco de culpa! Así que todo queda anulado. Está haciendo frío, deberíamos buscar refugio.

Los demás asintieron. Identificaron en cuál isla estaban, a lo lejos se podía ver la costa de la playa en que habían asentado su campamento. Las nubes empezaban a disiparse, pero la lluvia les picaba la piel.

No muy lejos, estaba un faro, que en alguna época funcionó como casa de refugio.

 **.O.o.O.**

—¡Se comportan como un viejo matrimonio!—exclamó Nagisa, su voz alegre resultaba extraña en la fría noche.

Una risita nerviosa se trató de asomar en los labios de Rei, pero al ver que la broma no era bien tomada por los otros, pronto, murió. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse en un día que había causado tanta desdicha? Había actuado como un completo lastre para sus compañeros. Tenía un papel que suplir, un puesto que llenar, un amigo que reemplazar; y lo único que había hecho era nadar mal, nadar lento y casi perder la vida en el mar.

Lo peor era que Makoto había saltado tras él. Arriesgó una vida tan preciada.

Un horrible sentimiento con el que había estado batallando y tratando de devolver a la esquina oscura de su mente, lo asediaba. Cuando vio a Makoto, en el mar, buscándolo, tratando de ayudarlo, se sintió feliz.

Experimentó una gran felicidad y satisfacción: que Makoto hubiese salido a buscarlo, a pesar del mal tiempo y del peligro, lo hizo sentirse querido, lo hizo olvidar que él solo era el relleno, y se sintió verdaderamente como un amigo, parte del equipo. Sintió que ellos realmente se preocupaban por él, como individuo, como persona.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como cambia el humor del mar, cambió la expresión de Makoto. De preocupación por el bienestar de un amigo pasó a horror. El miedo en Makoto no era natural, su rostro contorsionado por el horror, sus ojos temblando. Y Rei sabía que todo era su culpa.

Estaban fuera del agua, lejos, apenas les llegaba el murmullo del mar, pero era claro que algo estaba mal con Makoto. En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, Rei sabía que el muchacho era algo torpe, daba la impresión de que se sentiría mejor si tuviera un cuerpo más pequeño y que a veces no sabía qué hacer con sus fuertes piernas o sus brazos anchos. Pero nunca lo había visto caminar inhibido ni cabizbajo.

Estuvieron a punto de morir. Lo sabía. Él apenas se estaba recuperando, estaba débil físicamente: tragó agua y sintió la presión del mar en su pecho. Además, fue el mayor susto de su vida y, en parte, agradecía que solo fuera un susto. Los brazos de Nagisa y saber que los otros dos estaban bien lo habían reconfortado. Se sentía mejor. Pero su bienestar y la presencia de sus amigos parecía que no alegraron a Makoto.

Se atrevía a considerar que Makoto no reaccionaba a ellos, que caminaba por inercia, que los seguía por qué no tenía nada qué hacer. Quería que Makoto levantara el rostro, ver su sonrisa, pero también tenía miedo de ver el miedo, otra vez.

Rei se abrazó a sí mismo y entró a la oscuridad del antiguo faro; Nagisa lo había reconfortado con su amabilidad y preocupación; pero habría preferido el enojo de sus amigos que ese comportamiento apagado y sospechoso de Makoto.

¿Qué había causado? ¿Su idiotez había roto a un hombre? ¿Podría Haru perdonarle lo que le había hecho a su mejor amigo? ¿Se arrepentiría Nagisa de haberlo invitado?

—Rei—Escuchó la voz de Nagisa, pero no quiso ir con él. Caminó más deprisa, sin saber a dónde iba, adentrándose en la oscuridad.

 **.O.o.O.**

—Makoto—Lo llamó Haru—. Vamos.

Rei y Nagisa habían entrado a la casona. Sin embargo, Makoto continuaba sin moverse, con los ojos clavados en el suelo y su cuerpo temblando levemente.

Haru apretó los puños, frustrado. Makoto siempre se había preocupado por él y le ofrecía abrigo, consuelo y espacio. Sin embargo, ahora, él ni siquiera podía mantenerlo seguro. Cuando lo sostuvo, en el mar, y lo llevó hasta la playa, sentía que jalaba peso muerto. Verlo despertar no alivió el sentimiento de pérdida.

—Rei encontró un par de linternas—exclamó Nagisa, con una sonrisa, pero con la mirada precavida. No le pasó desapercibido la tensión en los cuerpos de sus amigos que apenas se habían movido—. Vamos, chicos—murmuró, dudoso.

Al entrar, Makoto lanzó una mirada de reojo a la puerta. La criatura parecía debatirse entre quedarse bajo la lluvia o pasar.

—Rei está en la cocina—murmuró Nagisa, con los ojos clavados hacia donde Makoto miraba: solo veía la lluvia caer. Pero ¿por qué Makoto estaba tan asustado?

Makoto asintió, y caminó hacia sus amigos. Sus ojos aun clavados en la puerta. La criatura dio varios pasos hasta entrar y sus pies dejaron huellas húmedas. Makoto dio un respingo: las huellas se mezclaban con las de ellos, pero cualquiera podría notar que estaban. Sin embargo, la criatura también lo notó y dejó de gotear. Con cada paso, se solidificaba más.

 **.O.o.O.**

Rei encontró delantales y latas de tuna que les sirvieron de abrigo y alimento. Nagisa trató de contar chistes, de mejorar su fría cena y de sacarles alguna palabra a sus amigos, pero la tensión de Makoto, la culpabilidad de Rei y la preocupación de Haru convirtieron las buenas intenciones de Nagisa en puro cansancio.

La noche seguía pareciéndoles tan violenta como hacía unos minutos, y cada uno apretó los ojos, deseando que el sueño les ofreciera el sosiego que necesitaban. En cartones que Nagisa encontró, se acostaron, mientras la luz de las estrellas, que se colaba por un amplio ventanal, les servía de recordatorio de su intemperie.

—Las estrellas—habló el ser de agua que veía por la ventana, y Makoto miró a sus amigos, preocupado de que alguno lo escuchara—, son maravillosas. Deberías verlas, Makoto.

El muchacho apretó los ojos, asustado. El monstruo sabía su nombre. Podía hablar, moverse, seguirlo. ¿A caso lo mataría cuando se durmiera? ¿Dañaría a sus amigos?

—Son tan brillantes—Su voz, como el sonido del mar, volvió a atormentarlo—. Me preguntó cuáles serán sus nombres…

Makoto apretó tan fuerte sus ojos que le dolieron y en un movimiento brusco, poco usual en él, se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al monstruo. Estaba harto de verlo, de escucharlo: se tapó con fuerza los oídos y no le importó que sus amigos observaran su asustado comportamiento.

 **.O.o.O.**

—Pensé que todo había sido una pesadilla, nada más—exclamó Nagisa, el final se perdió en un bostezo. Se rascó el cuello y les dirigió una sonrisa a sus amigos, pero ninguno le respondió.

Con la claridad, aprovecharon para rebuscar por alimento o algo que pudiera servirles. Al ser la búsqueda en vano, decidieron –o más bien Nagisa sugirió y Haruka asintió- regresar a la playa.

—No estamos tan lejos. Ayer hicimos esta misma distancia—dijo Nagisa.

Rei miró la poca distancia que los separaba de la isla principal. Qué inútil había sido, ni siquiera pudo nadar algo tan corto.

—Podemos nadarlo—exclamó Nagisa, acercándose al mar.

—Por supuesto que no—dijo Rei, con los brazos cruzados—. Es obvio que no puedo nadar. Lo que ocurrió no fue un accidente, sino el resultado de mi falta de habilidad y destreza. Solo soy un lastre para ustedes. No puedo nadar.

Nagisa y Haru se tensaron; pero hubo satisfacción en su preocupación. Por fin, Makoto pareció reaccionar.

—¡Rei! —exclamó el muchacho, su tono de voz usual. Las mejillas de Rei se enrojecieron al ver que por fin Makoto despegaba la vista del suelo—. No digas eso, por favor. Has hecho un gran esfuerzo y en muy poco tiempo te has convertido en un buen nadador. No renuncies a todo ese trabajo ni a tu habilidad.

—Makoto—suspiró Nagisa, aliviado de ver a sus amigos actuar como un equipo. Había temido que el ambiente tenso de la horrible noche que pasaron en el faro les acompañara a casa—. Entonces, ¿nadamos?

—Si estamos todos juntos, estaremos bien—susurró Makoto.

Sin embargo, al sentir el agua en sus pies, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. No pudo dar más pasos. La criatura, por supuesto, ya estaba en el agua. Esperándolo. Parecía que, ahora, estaba decidida a terminar lo que Haruka evitó.

—¿Estás bien? —Escuchó la voz de Nagisa, pero se oía más fuerte un bramido del mar, algún ruido ensordecedor que le adormecía el cerebro y lo paralizaba de miedo—. ¡Haru, Haru!

Sintió brazos que lo movían, que lo arrastraban hacia las piedras, lejos del mar.

—Es un ataque de pánico—Diagnosticó Rei.

Makoto se tranquilizó varios minutos después, acostado de medio lado, dejó que Haru le acariciara la cabeza, avergonzado de su comportamiento. Sabía la escena que les estaba mostrando, la de un hombre adulto, enorme, derrotado y asustado. Pero había temido tanto por la vida de Haru. La criatura…

Solo de recordarlo, sentía que su sangre se helaba. La criatura tan cerca de Haru, sus tentáculos negros, tratando de alcanzarlo. Y él paralizado, ante sus propios ojos, la criatura se llevaría la vida de Haruka.

El estado de Makoto afectó a Rei, quien perdió la poca confianza que había recuperado. Haru no se separaría de Makoto, por más tentador que el aire mañanero hiciera parecer al mar, y sinceramente, Nagisa no tenía ganas de entrar al mar solo, sabiendo que todos sus amigos estaban mal.

No se alejaron de la playa, porque sabían que era la mejor forma de ser encontrados. Y así fue, una embarcación, rotulada con las palabras Guardia Costera, los encontró.

La profesora Amakata fue la primera en bajar, apurada, con el corazón en la mano. Al ver que los cuatro estaban enteros, soltó un gemido de alivio y no fue capaz de reñirlos; sin embargo, uno de los guardacostas sí lo hizo.

Nagisa explicó la situación. La profesora empezó a notar lo inusual de la situación. Con lo poco que tenía de conocer a Makoto, sabía que era responsable y que se preocupaba por sus amigos: jamás esperaría callado mientras Nagisa hablaba con un adulto.

El guardacostas les hizo algunas preguntas a los demás, para confirmar la historia de Nagisa, y subieron a la embarcación. Makoto necesitó de la ayuda de Haruka para subir, así que la extraña escena le auguró el futuro a la profesora: estaba en un gran lío.

Al llegar a la costa, inmediatamente, Makoto fue trasladado a la enfermería del lugar. Rei se ofreció a acompañar a la profesora a las oficinas de la guardia costera para atender lo pertinente con la salud de Makoto, mientras que Nagisa y Haru se quedaron en la playa, silenciosos, tratando de empacar.

Nagisa sabía que en el momento que empezara a recoger estarían firmando su derrota y renuncia. Si no superaban este momento, Rei, atosigado por el sentimiento de culpa, dejaría el club de natación. Y lo mismo sucedería con Makoto…

Haruka, por su parte, observaba el mar, con una expresión indescifrable. Sabía que ese campamento era una mala idea; sin embargo, su egoísmo fue más grande. Cuando vio a Rin llorar después de derrotarlo, se prometió que no volvería a nadar si eso hería a sus amigos… pero, en este momento, no podía hacerle esa promesa a Makoto. No quería.

Tenía años de saber sobre el miedo de Makoto al mar. Se había esforzado por respetar la distancia y había confiado en las palabras de su amigo cuando le aseguraba que estaba bien, que podía enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, por su culpa, por no haber prestado más atención, Makoto se había quebrado.

Él no hizo nada para proteger a Makoto. ¿Por qué permitió que durmieran separados? ¿Por qué le creyó cuando le dijo que estaría bien? ¿Por qué insistió con nadar, si sabía que Makoto le tenía miedo al mar?

¿Makoto volvería a nadar con él? Le preguntó al mar.

Su respuesta fue un exagerado peso cayéndole encima, se desbalanceó y sorprendido, sintió el calor del cuerpo de Gou abrazándolo con fuerza. La muchacha lo soltó e hizo lo mismo con Nagisa, entonces notó que el capitán de Samezuka y otro nadador, de pecho, también estaban en la playa.

—¿Dónde están Makoto, Rei y mi hermano?—preguntó Gou, apenas conteniendo las ganas de volver a abrazarlos. Pudieron notar las señas de haber llorado y a los dos les dio mal sabor saber que había llorado. Al no recibir respuesta, insistió, su voz quebrándose, y mirando atemorizada al mar—. Como no los encontramos, pensé que estaban con mi hermano.

—Rin-sempai salió a correr temprano—explicó Nitori.

—Oh, sería genial ver a Rin-chan, pero no lo hemos visto—Le dijo Nagisa, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, sin embargo, la mandíbula de Gou tembló, como si estuviera aguantando el llanto.

—Gou-kun—habló Seijuro—, dijiste que habías encontrado la ropa de ellos a la orilla del mar.

Gou asintió, dudosa. La expresión de la profesora cuando llamaba a rescatistas sería parte de sus pesadillas; ella, sinceramente, había pensado que se habían encontrado con su hermano, que salieron juntos a correr. Sin embargo, la profesora dio por un hecho, que la ropa sucia y mojada, tirada desordenadamente en la arena, significaba que habían saltado al agua, en media tormenta.

Haru ladeó la cabeza, así que Nagisa debió hablar, nuevamente.

—No pasó nada _muy_ grave. Rei está con la profesora y Makoto tragó un poco de agua y está en la enfermería.

—¿Es su nadador de espalda?—preguntó Mikoshiba, sin creer en la historia—. Es muy bueno y fuerte, ¿cómo sucedió? ¿A caso salieron en medio de la tormenta?

—Verás... Teníamos mucha energía y no podíamos dormir, así que pensamos que un poco de ejerc...

—Nagisa—Lo regañó Haru, Nagisa bajó la cabeza y Haru se dirigió a los demás—. Rei y Makoto están bien. No hay por qué preocuparse.

—Deberíamos seguir buscando a Rin-sempai—murmuró Nitori, para romper el silencio.

La separación fue incómoda, y los intentos de Nagisa por evitarlo más bien resultaron patéticos. Mikoshiba se rehúso a marcharse sin Gou, pero ella insistió que como Mánager de Iwatobi debía permanecer con sus compañeros.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer—murmuró cabizbaja, sin saber exactamente en qué podría ayudar.

Después, Nagisa en voz baja le contó lo que sabía. Haruka pensó que Gou se echaría a llorar; sin embargo, lucía bastante sorprendida, más bien parecía dispuesta a regañarlos.

—Rei… él es tan responsable; y Makoto es un excelente nadador. Además, estaban tú y Haruka-sempai. No entiendo.

Nagisa se removió incómodo, y era obvia la cuidada selección de palabras que hacía. Fue en ese momento que Haruka notó que Nagisa no mencionó el arreglo que hicieron para dormir. Los dos sabían que el problema inició cuando permitieron que las dos personas con mayor tendencia al autosacrificio durmieran en la misma tienda.

—Rei tan solo quería entrenar un poco más. No tiene mucha experiencia en el mar y, sin duda, subestimó lo peligroso que es. Pero no tenía mala intención.

—Pero Makoto…—insistió Gou.

"Le tiene miedo al mar", pensó Haruka. Sin embargo, sus amigos no sabían eso. Makoto había sido excesivamente celoso de su temor, y eran muy pocas las personas que conocían de ello y, en especial, de su valor al enfrentarlo, todos los días. Nadie podría imaginarse lo que Makoto guardaba en su interior.

—El mar es peligroso—dijo suavemente Nagisa y debió extender los brazos para recibir a Gou, quien empezó a llorar.

Haruka recordó el temblor del cuerpo de Makoto cuando vieron el desfile fúnebre: el funeral del viejo pescador, y también del padre de Gou y Rin. Dirigió su vista hacia el mar, abstrayéndose del miedo y la preocupación de sus amigos; y pensó que el agua estaba viva, y le devolvió a Makoto.

...

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Es una idea que tenía desde hace un tiempo, porque me encantan los universos diferentes y quería algo de Fantasía (y el agua está viva). El ánimo del fic mejorará conforme Makoto acepte la presencia del mar; y, como casi todo lo que hago, es un HaruMako.

Espero me puedan contar qué opinan, si les gustó, si hay mucho OoC, si logré describir bien al mar. Lo que sea. Lo agradeceré mucho :)

Nos leemos


End file.
